


a simple kind of song

by wandering_wildflower



Category: Little White Lie (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Just a lil something, Starkid - Freeform, i know yall lwl stans are content starved, little white lie fic babeyyy, tanya/sami deserves more love, team starkid, they are gfs, wait just realized this is the first sami & tanya fic on here how iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: it seems that life is more than a simple kind of song, and it's more than I can take, and it's more than just heartache
Relationships: Tanya Freemont/Sami Reese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	a simple kind of song

Tanya flopped face first onto her white comforter with a groan, honey blonde hair pooling around her as she hit the mattress with a fist. 

Toby had broken up with her.

She should've felt sad. Tanya Freemont and Toby Phillips were the power couple of the school, people respected and feared them, and that was the way she liked it. They were teen royalty like no one else, and had been since god knows how long. And he had treated her well. Or at least better than her past boy-toys. That's what made him different. He wasn't just a toy to her, something you could break and easily replace. She'd genuinely cared for him, though some may think her caring for anyone was impossible in and of itself. Yes, she _should've_ felt sad, but she didn't. In fact, she was almost relieved. Well, relieved and guilty. Guilty that she saw this coming and didn't try to stop it, guilty that she didn't try to stop it because she had feelings (she grimaced just thinking about the word) for someone else, and it had been clouding her mind and judgement.

At first, she paid no mind to the Reese's new band. Not until battle of the bands. Even though her and the hot girls had beaten them, she couldn't shake the strange feeling she got while the lead singer, Sami, had been performing. She'd chalked it up to jealousy and nothing more. To prove this to herself, she went out of her way to make sure the girl knew her place. Like when she saw her oogling her (now ex) boyfriend at the cd shop. It pissed her off so bad. Who did this nobody think she was? So, she did the only thing she knew how to do, made a fool of her. She strutted up to Toby and kissed him, peeking from the corner of her eye to make sure Sami would notice. The way she tucked her tail and ran gave Tanya immense satisfaction. 

It remained this way for a little while, until Monday, when the hot girls decided to kick Tanya out. Lucky for her, she had many offers from other bands. Like little white lie, for example. Sure, she may have used a little blackmail, but at least she didn't steal a comatose kid's music. If you can't beat em, join em, right? But it only made her current condition worse.

Sami had attempted to teach her how to sing, play an instrument, or be useful in any way at all, but Tanya was distracted the whole time. Instead she was focused on the way Sami's fingers flowed along the keyboard so naturally, her flustered smile when Tanya made a flirty joke. She loved her smile, and she loved being the cause of it even more. It was a stark difference compared to when she was yelling at her in band rehearsal. She preferred this side of her. The softer side, the girl who blushed when holding Tanya's hands while showing her how to play piano.

She'd die before admitting it, but Sami Reese had wedged her way into her heart.

and it scared her shitless.

these newfound feelings made her feel like an animal being backed into a corner, causing her to lash out at everyone around her. It was what she always did, it was her defense mechanism. But now it didn't sit right. She used to laugh when Sami was upset, now she could hardly stand to see her frown. She'd gone soft. It was like whenever she was around her, she forgot how to act. Its why she despised her for so long; Sami made her feel unsure of herself. Or more so unsure of what she wanted. Which got under her skin, because Tanya Freemont _always_ got what she wanted. Whether it was the hottest boy in school, or being in some band, she always had her way. But now she didn't know what she wanted, and it was Sami's fault.

_sami sam_

she frowned, thinking back to when she walked in on Toby singing about Sami. It hit her hard because she trusted Toby, which was rare for her, and he knew how hard things had been for her the past few weeks. He was all she had left, and she was clinging onto him for dear life.

and he'd dropped her, dumped her, left her shattered on the ground. she cut her fingers each time she tried to pull herself back together.

her chest started to heave, and she could feel hot tears beginning to prick at her eyes. wanting to think about anything else, she returned her thoughts to the foggy lyrics.

how did that song go?

she propped herself up onto her pillow, clearing her throat. singing always made her feel better. even if the work she had done in the hot girls was barely passable for music, it felt right. There was nothing else in the world like getting up on a stage and performing, hearing the crowd cheer for you as you're left panting. She needed to practice her singing, as little white lie was clearly a much more prestigious band (re: stolen music). She wondered briefly if anyone ever took her seriously while in that band. People were more interested in watching hot girls dance around on a stage rather than what was actually coming out of their mouths. Tanya scoffed at the thought. The chanting their songs consisted of were nothing compared to the way Sami sang. When she sang, the entire world disappeared for a moment. You could so easily get lost in her soothing voice, and not even want to find your way back. And now, instead of wanting to one up her, she wanted to impress her. Maybe she could do what Kevin never could, admit the way she felt, sing this song to her. Unlikely at best. 

An image of Sami's smiling face as she sang this song to her flashed in her mind. She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning up in a smile as she began humming to herself. Softly at first, until it formed into the words.

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name. I've lost my place and she's to blame._

she quickly slipped into the melody, the lyrics flooding back to her. 

_I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes, and shes not looking back,_

she swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself not to cry

_it's not a big surprise_

running a hand through her light blonde hair, she continued to the next line, singing it a little louder.

_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_i wish that she could hear her voice_

_the way that i do when i go to sleep at night, and dream my life away, but she's gone when i awake_

_sami, why can't you see, what you're doing to me?_

she gripped a pillow tight to her heaving chest, not bothering to stop the tear trailing down her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself, letting out a shuttering breath.

suddenly, it clicked.

Sami Reese was what she wanted,

and Tanya Freemont always got what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [i wrote this at midnight, all mistakes are mine. inspired by this tumblr post]


End file.
